downtonabbeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sarah O'Brien
Sarah O'Brien who is mainly known as Miss O'Brien, is a bitter spinster and lady's maid to the Countess of Grantham. She is never particularly happy, and although she sometimes flatters the ladies of the house, she rarely means it. On the other hand she had obtained a very high position and is a woman with a career, something many women were unable to have. Background Sarah O'Brien was born into a farming family and would have followed tradition to go into service and send money back home to her family. She had two siblings: a brother - who suffered from shell-shock and was later killed in action who was her favourite brother and thought of her as his favourite - and a sister - who married Mr Nugent - and is the mother of AlfredThis link: http://tv.uk.msn.com/drama/downton-abbey-series-three-spoilers-what-we-know-so-far?page=6#image=7 confirms that Alfred's surname is Nugent, so his mother's maiden name must be O'Brien, and thus she is a sister to O'Brien as O'Brien is Alfred's aunt.. Due to being her brother's favourite siblings, O'Brien seems to get along with the younger male servants more so than the female ones - becoming very friendly with Thomas, identifying with Lang, whom she seems to particularly admire, and showing sympathy for William in his frustration prior to his enlistment. Her nephew, Alfred, who is the child of her currently unseen sister, comes to work at Downton Abbey as first footman in 1920. Due to her intelligence O'Brien may have even been selected by the local chatelaine whilst still at school - being clever was certainly a advantageous feature for a lady's maid, especially one who intends to become indispensible to her mistress. References Character O'Brien is not known for her sympathetic and cuddly nature. She is a prickly woman with a sharp tongue and a harsh word for practically everyone, particularly those who are subordinate to her in the pecking order below stairs, which luckily for her, is almost everyone. O'Brien rarely shows any sympathy, instead either being the cause of misery or being unconcerned by the troubles of others. As such, she doesn't have many friend above or below stairs--not that this troubles her. O'Brien has no great investment in anyone except Thomas, but after a tragic event caused by O'Brien in the summer of 1914 she's sworn to protect Lady Cora. Her desperation to hold onto her job proved to be her weak spot. Whilst not the most pleasant woman in the world she is certainly loyal to those she cares for. On numerous occasions, and with no real reason, she helps Thomas and later, declares that she will never again let anyone hurt Lady Cora. Relationships Thomas Barrow Her friendship with Thomas prompts her to help him get on in life in both Series 1 and 2. The basis of their friendship seems to be a general disdain for others in the household and she aids him, putting her job on the line, in various plots to get rid of Bates and have Thomas instated as the Earl's valet. In the second series, through her subtle manipulation of Lady Cora, Thomas is placed in the hospital under Dr. Clarkson and eventually runs Downton Abbey whilst it is a convalescence home. They share a darker sense of humour than the rest of the staff and are frequently to be found plotting and smoking in the yard, although with Thomas' newfound attitude, things may chill between them. Cora Crawley When the series begins in 1912 O'Brien greatly enjoys the authority her position gives her and tolerates Lady Cora quite well, despite the odd remark to Thomas, until things turn sour when Lady Cora publically chastises O'Brien for sharing her own remarks. Lady Cora believes O'Brien to be fond of her and calls them "friends", but all the while O'Brien knows that there is a line between them she can never cross. Later, Thomas suggests to O'Brien that Her Ladyship plans to find a replacement for the lady's maid. Believing her career to be at stake, O'Brien foolishly lashes out at the pregnant Lady Cora, deliberately moving a piece of soap outside of the tub for Lady Cora to slip on and lying about it. Just as O'Brien second guesses her action, Lady Cora exits the tub and falls badly, causing her to lose the little boy that she was carrying. Stricken by remorse, especially when she discovers that her job was always secure, O'Brien presumably spends the years between 1914-1916 increasing her devotion and swearing to protect her. When the series resumes the relationship between Lady Cora and O'Brien has progressed to the point O'Brien is able to subtly ask Lady Cora for favours and the Countess still seems to hang on her every word. Other than Thomas, Lady Cora is the only person toward whom O'Brien ever displays any emotion. It seems the fondness now goes both ways. Andrew Lang Whilst Ethel flirts, O'Brien immediately notices that Lang, the new valet, is suffering from shell-shock as a result of his time as a soldier. She sympathizes with him and remains quiet about his condition only to see him suffer when there is an accident at dinner that ends in disaster for Mr Carson. Afterwards O'Brien admits to Lang that she had a brother with shell-shock and therefore recognises the symptoms and is the only instance of O'Brien letting her guard down and talking about her home life to anyone. Whilst no romantic entanglement ever occurs, perish the thought for O'Brien the career woman, she clearly cares for him, chastising Thomas for bad-mouthing him even a year later. O'Brien, Sarah O'Brien, Sarah